Deliver Me
by CrimsonFlowerz
Summary: Sam has requested to be baptized, and he wants Castiel to do it.


It wasn't a spur of the moment decision, he knew that. This was something he wanted to happen. It wasn't because he'd been to hell and back… or because he'd accepted the devil once before. Or maybe it was? One thing he knew for certain was that he wouldn't be able to sleep, wouldn't be able to feel better… wouldn't be able to move on if this didn't happen. And it couldn't be just anyone, because that wasn't how it worked.

The first person he thought of had been Dean, in all honesty; but Dean wasn't capable. He had no faith, even when proof stood staring into his soul. Sam thought of the next person who he'd like to do the deed.

The name Jess skittered across his thoughts, but it soon vanished, his logical thinking taking over once more. In any case, there was only one person who could perform the act; only one person who could deliver him in full.

Castiel.

As he thought the name, so did the man… the angel appear.

"I have heard your prayer," he said softly, looking a bit more cautious than usual. Sam held up his hands defensively.

"Will you do it then?" came the careful whisper. He hadn't realized he said anything until Castiel's face became hard and serious.

"The act of baptism is precious. It is not something to be played with." Castiel paused, tilting his head. "Why do you wish to be saved?"

Sam swallowed, because he'd been prepared for this up until the moment it actually happened. The easy way out, the lie, 'because I am the devil's meat suit', forced its way back down his throat. His heart fluttered like a bird's wings, and the words spilled from his lips like water.

"Because I've always had faith, but I've also always been too afraid to face him. I've knocked on his door, only to hide away in his presence." Sam's mouth twitched into a small smile. "But now I'm ready. All this time I've been too stubborn. And even if I am too little too late, even if I'm without saving now… I just want to be accepted."

He hadn't noticed the tears until he felt Castiel's warm touch on his face, wiping them away. When he looked up, he was met with the angel's loving, blue gaze.

"Then we shall begin."

In the next moment, they were in an open field with a large creek on the side. The creek didn't look so deep, it would probably reach their knees in the center. It was about dusk, and the water reflected the last rays of the setting sun beautifully.

"Samuel," Castiel's voice called him. He turned and saw that the angel had extended his hand. Sam looked at it for a moment, and then, he slowly reached out and took the hand in his.

Castiel lead him into the crisp, cold, clear water. Some fish darted to and fro under the surface, looking like nothing more than shadows from this distance. By the time they reached the center of the creek, it was waist-deep. Sam had been wrong about the depth, but as the cold water seeped into his clothes, he found his head clearing of all previous thoughts. Castiel turned him so they were standing shoulder to shoulder.

"Sam, you must trust me. Relax, I won't let anything harm you."

Castiel's words sank into him, and he felt his whole body become lax. He continued standing, and maybe that was only because of the hand at the middle of his back.

"Samuel Winchester, do you hate your sins?" Castiel asked.

"I do." He felt the hand press into his back.

"Do you want to be reborn into the body of Christ, our Lord in heaven?"

Sam paused, his mouth open. He felt himself tense up for a moment, as if something inside him were trying to get out; trying to deny him this. He took a deep breath, and let it out.

"I do."

"Then I, Castiel, angel of Heaven, in the name of our Lord Jesus Christ, redeem you of your sins and deliver you into the arms of thy Father."

And with that, Castiel gently lowered Sam backwards into the water. The flow of the creek swept through his hair and around his body, like a blanket. Castiel placed his other hand on Sam's forehead and pushed him the rest of the way under the water. Even as the cold encased him, Sam couldn't have felt more warm, more loved. Castiel brought him back up after a moment, and Sam gulped in a fresh breath of air.

It was like being born again, like being cleansed. When he turned to face Castiel, the angel had one of the happiest smiles on his face he'd ever seen. It was then that he let the tears overwhelm him. They rolled down his face as the warmest feeling bubbled in his chest. He brought Castiel into a hug, wrapping his arms around the angel's shoulders and pulling him close. His own happiness only grew when he felt Castiel lightly place his hands at his sides in an attempted show of affection.

"Thank you, Cas…" he whispered when he finally pulled back from the embrace. Castiel looked up into Sam's watery eyes and let out a happy sigh.

"You deserved it," he said, "you deserved to be saved. I was just helping a friend."

Sam sniffled and wiped his eyes. "Let's go home, Cas."

"I would love to."


End file.
